


The Logic Escapes Me

by Castastrophe



Series: The Merits Of Men [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castastrophe/pseuds/Castastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is confused by the concept of building forts out of linen. Dean just so happens to be a self assigned master at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Logic Escapes Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunnylordofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylordofdoom/gifts).



> I promised the Sam to my Frodo that I would write her some fluffy destiel pillow/blanket fort. It is way way way later than if have liked. 
> 
> So anyway, this is for tractor Sam, aka anangelandhistractor on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope she enjoys and I hope the rest of you do too.

Castiel found himself stumped on more occasions than he was comfortable admitting to.

 

As a celestial being, his knowledge was endless, and still, mankind was so very... Unknown.

He stood by the library counter and stared at the book in his hands, head tilted to the side as he narrowed his gaze and let his thoughts drift. He knew much of how mankind did things, but he was often puzzled as to the WHY of it all.

"Alright, Sammy dug up the dirt on the nest we've been tracking," A voice tore him from his musings as he shifted his gaze to the approaching figure, "We'll head out tomorrow once this weath--..." Dean's voice cut off as he spotted the book in Castiel's hands and raised his brows, plucking it from the Angel's fingers and holding it up in confusion.

"Fifty fun kids activities for rainy days?" Dean queried, flipping idly through the pages in apparent amusement, "I didn't think Sammy was that bad when he was stir crazy, but I suppose we could get him a deck of cards or something if you're THAT concerned."

"I found the book on the returns trolley. Admittedly, I don't understand half of these activities, Dean," Cas frowned, "For example, it seems counterproductive and ineffective to build a fort made out of bed linen, let alone the fact that the goal seems to be to provide shelter indoors, where it is least required."

 

Dean snorted and tossed the book back onto the trolley as he headed for the door, Castiel hot on his heels.

"It's just a bit of fun, Cas," Dean shrugged, nodding to Sam as they passed him on the bench outside, the younger brother standing and following them too.

"It doesn't seem as effective or engaging as puzzles or even artistic creation," Castiel frowned, as Sam shot a questioning gaze in his direction, "I fail to see how it would be beneficial or enjoyable."

"Yeah, but you've never actually been in one, have you?" Dean grinned, and Sam raised a questioning brow, "Blanket and pillow forts are one of those things that most kids do at least once growing up. Sammy and I used to convert entire hotel rooms into 'em when we were younger."

 

Sam smiled at this, rolling his eyes in fond amusement, before returning his gaze to the papers in his hand.

"Dean thinks he's some kind of architect when it comes to building forts," Sam offered, his gaze fixed on the words in front of him as Dean clambered into the car, "Don't get him started or he'll brag for days."

"Jealousy's not a good look for you, Sammy," Dean teased as he started the car and Castiel slid into the backseat, deep in thought.

 

Banter was as usual as they drove back to their motel room, with Dean reminiscing on some of his greater fort masterpieces, and Sam periodically rolling his eyes from the passenger seat. Castiel enjoyed the atmosphere immensely, and it only caused his intrigue to grow.

 

By the time they'd arrived at the motel, Dean had worked himself up to the point where he was insisting that he'd build a fort right here just to prove Sam wrong.

"It'll be a masterpiece, Sammy. A design worthy of the gods," Dean pressed, as Sam fixed him with a very patient smile and held his hands up in defence.

"You do what you need to do, Dean. I'm gonna be the adult here and, you know, do some work," he shrugged, as they entered the room and fell back onto his bed, fumbling for his laptop.

"He's a killjoy, Cas," Dean mock sneered in Sam's direction, before shucking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. It really did seem as if this was a task that would require effort, and as such, Castiel felt compelled to offer his assistance.

 

He watched unblinkingly as Dean stripped off the bedding from his own bed, before rifling through the cupboard for more blankets. Sam would occasionally chance a glance up from his laptop, before shaking his head with a smirk and returning to his research.

"C'mere Cas," Dean gestured, thrusting the corner of a blanket at him as the angel gingerly took it between his fingers and awaited further instruction.

Castiel liked Dean the most like this, his thoughts occupied on positives, childish delight in his eyes, and a determined smile licking at his lips. Castiel often found himself at a loss of how to express how Dean happy made him feel.

Yes, he loved Dean. Their bond truly was profound, and he was the most important person in Castiel's life. It was times like this, however, that the angel quietly allowed himself to acknowledge that it ran deeper than that. He'd learnt that there was more than one way to fall, and for Dean, he'd do all of them.

 

They spent the next fifteen minutes or so using clothes pegs and various surfaces to construct a fort that met Dean's high standards, spanning across a majority of the room. Dean tossed some pillows and the cushions from the sofa inside the construct, before opening a flap of blanket and gesturing Castiel inside. The angel stooped, before deciding he would need to be on his knees, and crawled through the opening and into the darkness within.

He could hear the slightly muffled play bickering of the brothers as Sam resigned to admitting Dean 'still had it', and the older hunter persuading his brother to head out in the rain to fetch dinner as a consolation. Shortly after, Dean appeared in the entryway and grinned, stretching out his arms as he crawled in.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's... Comfortable," Castiel nodded, leaning back against one of the cabinets and offering a small smile as Dean's gaze shifted from his own.

 

The hunter lay on his back and stared up at the woollen canvas above them, before patting the empty space by his side in an apparent gesture for Castiel to join him, which he did without question.

 

They were silent for several minutes then, Dean idly tapping his feet to an unheard tune that was undoubtedly looping through the man's mind, and Castiel felt that his initial assessment of 'comfortable' had perhaps been an understatement.

 

"You know, Sammy and I used to build these whenever we could as kids," Dean began, voice soft and full of fondness, "Used to kick our shoes off and just lay underneath the blankets. Sammy had a little keychain thing that would project fake stars and planets. He used to put it on the floor and cast them on the blankets above. Was just like camping, but safer."

Castiel turned his head to face Dean then, a melancholy smile on his lips as his chest ached uncomfortably. "Is that where the appeal lies, Dean?" He asked quietly, as the hunter turned his own head.

"Hmm?"

"The feeling of being safe," Castiel explained, and Dean turned his attention back to the blankets above.

"Probably..." He shrugged a shoulder, his face an expression of well practiced nonchalance.

 

Castiel impulsively reached down and curled a hand around Dean's, the hunter visibly tensing as he did so. Castiel wouldn't be able to explain it if Dean asked, knowing only that he ached to provide some kind of comfort, some sign to Dean that he was cared for, regardless of what his own thoughts would whisper in his ears.

After a few beats of tense silence, there was the relaxing of muscles, the sliding of skin, and the entwining of fingers, and Castiel slowly let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Did you ever have a place like that, Cas?" Dean asked, voice barely more than a whisper, as his thumb tentatively stroked along the back of Castiel's hand. The angel thought on it for some time, eyes narrowing as he stared at the woollen covers above.

Safe? Once, he may have said Heaven. He thinks on it now though, and he knows it will never be the same. Instead, he turns and rolls onto his side, the pillows beneath him shifting awkwardly as he does so. Dean meets his gaze and offers a slight squeeze of his hand, patiently awaiting an answer, and then the answer is as clear as it has ever been.

"With you, Dean."

The hunter sucks in a breath, his mouth slack in obvious surprise, as his eyes drift along Castiel's face. The angel isn't sure what the man is looking for, but whatever he finds seems satisfactory enough, as he leans over and brushes his lips against the corner of Castiel's mouth.

Dean pulls back a little then, seemingly testing the waters, and Castiel merely holds his gaze, a near silent plea of 'do that again' which Dean picks up on effortlessly.

Fingers slide into the angel's hair and Dean's mouth returns, surer this time, as Castiel's free hand raises and grips on to Dean's waist, pulling him closer. Castiel loosens his mouth, allows the gentle flicks of tongue against his lip as Dean presses closer and exhales a shuddered breath against Castiel's skin. The angel merely grips tighter in response, and Dean all but melts against him.

The door opens then, and a sigh resonates through the room as Sam returns. Dean lets out an audible groan of frustration as he snaps back from Castiel's now parted lips.

"Don't give me that. I figured you'd have cleaned this crap up by the time I got back," Sam chides, and Dean merely snorts. He's holding Castiel's gaze with a certain kind of promise that the angel doesn't quite understand, but feels a thrill over just the same. He gently brushes their lips together one more time, his fingers carding through Castiel's hair as he pulls back and sits up.

"Well grab some cutlery and get your ass in here, Sammy," Dean grouses, "Less complaining, more eating."

Sam complains more regardless, but Castiel can hear him following Dean's request just the same.

Dean squeezes Castiel's hand and offers a small, almost secretive smile that the angel feels compelled to return, before their fingers slide apart, just as Sam enters through the flap with food laden arms.

The three of them eat together, Castiel doing so more out of a sense of obligation than real need, and the banter continues as usual.

From time to time, Dean's gaze meets his own, and a thrill of excitement skitters through him. He knows something has been started today, or perhaps, something that has existed for a long time has finally reached its tipping point, he's not entirely sure.

As their meal finishes, however, and Dean starts pelting Sam with cushions, the younger hunter returning them with equal force, Castiel is sure of only one thing. He'll be building forts for years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: now going to be a series of one shots cause I love spoiling my hobbit half. Stay tuned or subscribe. ❤️


End file.
